Machine
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Hints are no fun...see for yourself! Please review!


Ford sat alone in the basement.

All had passed and was over. Everyone had lived. Bill Cipher was forever banished to the dwindling dimension of destruction and discord he called his home. Two more days and his life would go back to what it was over thirty years ago.

He would be alone...

 _I just can't go, Great Uncle Ford..._

 _Please don't make him...Please..._

Where was his time to...to just...not, or rather...

"Shit," Ford cursed as he lost thought to fatigue and a heavy knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Well, I wasn't gonna take no for an answer."

Stan walked into the dark room and chuckled.

"Still my place for two more days."

"Debatable," countered Ford.

Stan chuckled again. "I been payin' for it. You're just lucky you're getting it back."

"Right. Of course I am."

Stan smiled slightly. "Wow, I'm right for once."

Ford stared at him for a long time. Is this what the genius had unknowingly brought upon the person that he loved the most. That maybe somewhere deep inside this person, a tiny sliver of the mirror in his soul that showed Ford everything, was still affecting him somehow. Rather cutting him deep within or irritating the man's tear ducts where had finally appeared after all these years.

Waiting to surface again. Sometime.

Perhaps, maybe before it was too late. Perhaps before the light would burn into the eyes of the men's lies and hate, forcing them to hide in the dark once again.

This time, thirty years would not be an option.

It would truly be too late.

Ford thought about the rued turmoil of his mind, all he knew was there and what he didn't know was there.

Without knowing someone had not left him alone, he drown the dreams and demons in cognac until he drowned every thought, left to atone for all his selfishness, all his hate, all his Hell, without the atonement of knowledge.

Left to die without a friend.

Knowledge never really replaced the ability to reach for his brother's shoulder and cling to it.

It had fooled the genius to believe it.

For a long time...

But now, as the days grew shorter, his breath grew faster. Wrecking him, begging him to save it from the loneliness that had been just revived from cold, frozen stone into living flesh...beating without the mechanical nature of a machine.

 _I am machine_

 _I never sleep_

 _I keep my eyes wide open_

 _I am machine_

 _A part of me_

 _Wishes I could just feel something..._

Stan sat in silence as well, wishing he'd never let his temper fuck up everything he'd ever held dear.

His time was running out too fast.

His Ma and Pa were already long gone. Lost forever to the uncertainty of the final breaths and regrets.

Sherman Pines could not look his brother in the eyes and face what he saw as an unfeeling monster.

 _Where were you?_

 _Off somewhere, Kid._

 _You didn't hear he was dead._

 _Took me a while to get here. So what?_

 _The funeral was two weeks ago, **you jerk!**_

 _So what?_

 ** _I had to take of her! Do you know how hard that was!?_**

 _Dad would've wanted you ta get tough._

 _Like this?_

 _...Somethin' like it..._

The only people who forgave him was Dipper's and Mabel's parents. And it took a long time.

 _I am machine_

 _I never sleep_

 _Until I fix what's broken_

 _I am machine_

 _A part of me_

 _Wishes I could just feel something..._

Stanford and Stanley sat silent.

Amiss to the paradox within their heads.

"I'm sorry, Stanley..."

"What?"

"I...I've been nothing but a fool. You never meant any of this and I let it ruin our lives."

"...You know what's funny, Stanford?"

"What?"

"I don't think it has."

"You mean...?"

"We have the chance to watch these kids overcome all our mistakes. That's pretty special."

"It is."

Pause...hesitance which no one has time for.

"Stanley, you don't have to go."

"What...?"

Ford looked at him, broken to the core.

"I don't think I can go on alone. All alone and drowning myself in nightmares or cognac...at least I get to choose that."

"How 'bout neither at all?"

"I wish," sighed the genius as he slipped off his glasses.

"That bad, huh?"

"Thirty years worth...I never got a good year. A few good times and laughs, but..."

"It was fake."

"...How did you know?"

"You don't think I had some _good_ times while I was all...young and _stupid."_

"I would...well, yes."

"Yeah. I was married for six hours. Those were _definitely_ good times."

"I...was married for two years."

...

"What the fuck are you talking about, Ford?! In the...other dimensions?"

"Yes. The first I lived in, was one much like ours. But ruined by war and strife. Her name was Adelaide. She was one of the rebels. They lived in a giant abandoned city that I can compare to New York City. They were secrets. The whole world wanted to be brainwashed, but not them. So they hid. I'd been running from the law and met her there. They called their home Aliiq. In their tongue, it meant 'Utopia's Goddess'. "

"I'm sorry," whispered Stan.

"They blew us all away...there was nothing but fire and stone left when it was over."

"She was killed."

Ford nodded. He stared into space.

"After that, I swore I had to alone. That's why I tried to push Dipper away at first. Then I thought I was all alone."

"I've always been here..." Stan whispered.

"I know...but, I'd already caused you too much pain."

"Eh, I've had worse."

"I would suppose so...How did you pull off a six hour marriage."

"I guess we both kinda showed our true colors."

"You started cracking jokes, didn't you? Oh, Christ! Tell me you didn't use Dad's old-"

"But her aim's gettin' better!"

"Oh, you stupid son of a bitch! I swore Ma was leaving that night!"

The men laughed like children for several minutes.

"I'll only stay if you want," verified Stan.

"I want you to."

"On one condition..."

"No."

"I owe it to two people who depend on it..."

"Since when have you...?"

He looked at Stan and sighed.

"Alright. You win. But leave me out of this Mystery Shack garbage."

" _Garbage..._ bullshit."

"Yeah, well...I'm glad you're going to stay."

"I need it as much as you do."

"Maybe one day it'll be like old times."

Suddenly, laughter was heard echoing throughout the cabin.

The old men walked into the T.V room and watched the twins laugh at each other.

Stan and Ford couldn't tell what started it, but soon, they were both laughing at the younger set of twins.

No one asked what was gong on. They knew.

It was a twin thing...


End file.
